I Ain't in California Anymore
by maddiee.xx
Summary: A little musical about my life. A bit is fiction, but most is factual. :D


Yeah, I'm an author. But I'm also an actress. So I decided to give plays a go. So this is my musical, _I Ain't in California Anymore_, about my life. The actual title includes the city I live in, and because it's such a small town, I've decided to take it out. I plan on publishing this musical, though, at which point I will change it to my hometown. Also, the first song will change then, too. Also, all songs in this musical belong to their rightful owners, and not me. Thank you for reading my character list!!

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

Madison "Maddie"  
Andrew  
Chelsea*  
Yvonne  
Travis  
Chelsey*  
Sabrina  
Abby  
Jeanette  
James  
Kenji  
Lynn (Mother of Maddie)  
Montana "Tana" (Sister of Maddie)  
Tracy (Father of Maddie)

_*Chelsea and Chelsey should not be confused. Chelsea is not the protagonist but not the antagonist; Chelsey is one of many antagonists._

* * *

**Madison "Maddie"** is the thirteen year old protagonist with big dreams of love, dance, and money. She should be played by a short actress* with an overpowering and beautiful voice.

**Andrew **is Maddie's love interest and the most popular boy in school. He should have a higher singing voice. He, too, should be played by a short actor; the height difference between him and Maddie should only be, at the most, two inches.

**Chelsea** is Maddie's best friend; although she is very popular at school, Maddie is not. Chelsea should be played by a very tall actress, and her singing voice should vary, as she rarely sings.

**Yvonne**is another one of Maddie's best friends. She is overweight some but is a very nice person to be around. Yvonne should be played by an average (in height) actress. Her singing voice should be just a smidgen higher than Maddie's.

**Travis** is Yvonne's boyfriend. He provides comic relief. He should be just as tall as Yvonne and at an average weight. Travis shouldn't sing at all, other than the closing, so he can be played by an actor with any voice range.

**Chelsey**is one of many protagonists with bleach blonde hair (in the third act, a dark brown is used instead; the use of wigs will enhance Chelsey's performance). Chelsey should have a very nasally voice (but a good singing voice; a contralto) and should be taller than Maddie but shorter than Chelsea.

**Sabrina** is one of Maddie's (ex) best friends. She switches often between an antagonist and protagonist. Maddie and Sabrina should have similar voices and Sabrina should be shorter than Maddie by about two or three inches.

**Abby** is one of Maddie's closest friends. Since she is two years younger than Maddie, she should be the shortest cast member. Abby can have either a higher voice or a lower one, but she should just have an average voice, nothing too exciting.

**Jeanette**, too, is one of Maddie's (ex) best friends and switches between antagonist and protagonist. Jeanette's singing voice should be very similar to her speaking voice. She should be just a bit shorter than Yvonne but taller than Maddie.

**James** is one of Maddie's (ex) love interests. The only time James 'sings' is when he screams in terror, and it should sound very much like a girl screaming. He is Mexican and about the same height as Jeanette.

**Kenji**is an Asian boy, just barely taller than Yvonne, who is at one point Maddie's love interest. However, she loses interest in him when Andrew starts showing interest in her. Kenji, likewise Maddie, should have a powerful singing voice and a wide range (he should be able to sing every part of Don't Trust Me perfectly, just like 3OH!3).

**Lynn** is Maddie and Montana's mother. She is extremely proud of her daughters and brag about their accomplishments. The only time Lynn sings is in the closing, but she and Maddie should have a similar voice.

**Montana** **"Tana"** is Maddie's sister. She is also short; at the most, she is an inch taller than her sister. She, unlike her sister, is popular. She should have a soprano voice. She should have a shockingly high amount of make-up handy at almost all times.

**Tracy **is Montana and Maddie's father. The only thing major he does in the performance is establish rules for his daughters, most of which are either very simple and obvious or very ridiculous. He only sings in the closing as a background singer.

_*Height is a key factor in each character._


End file.
